


Merlin One-Shots

by Sam_Lee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Lee/pseuds/Sam_Lee
Summary: Feel-good Merlin BBC one-shots
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	1. It'll Be Okay

Lancelot smiled as he closed his eyes, the sun was on his face and the air was cool. His surroundings faded briefly. He didn't even notice Gwen had come in, he opened his eyes. He was in their living room, he was slightly old and tired. The house was blissfully in the middle of nowhere. No buildings or people for miles. A good-sized house with plenty of breathing room for an old man like him. Fifty is a long way from the young college boy he was when he met Gwen. Gwen tossed down her bag onto the coffee table with a sigh.

She turned to Lancelot with a fire in her eyes. She was a lawyer. Lance met her when she was celebrating passing her bar. She was frustrated. She let her hair down. She had a few gray hairs but Lance found them impossible to notice. She was still beautiful. Still just as perfect as the day he met her. Lance set his computer down.

"What happened, my love?" Lance asked. She began ranting about work. She has a new person on her team and he kept questioning her. The girls keep trying to pull her out for a hen party. Morgana keeps picking on her about it. Lance listened as she sat down and took off her heels. He loved listening to her talk about her day. She pulled her hairpiece out as she got to the end of her day and how the coffeemaker at work ruined a file she had.

They both knew where this was going. Lance smiled as she shook out her hair and tossed the hair clip into her bag. She swung her legs away from Lance and onto the armrest as she laid her head in his lap. Lancelot found it difficult to believe that they, at one point, were fighting every day. College was a hard and stressful time, but that didn't show on them.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day." Lancelot began as he carded his fingers through her hair. He smiled at her as she practically melted. "The new guy was wrong. Those girls don't understand you like small quiet things. Morgana is evil. The coffee maker was very rude." Lancelot said. Gwen chuckled. Now he knew what to say. He loved every single laugh, chuckle, or giggle he could hear from her. But it was almost like an addiction. He almost needed to make her laugh.

"You should fire the coffee maker. Honestly, this is the second time this has happened. At least, report the coffee maker to HR." Lance added and he was rewarded with a giggle. So he carried on. "I don't think you should take that kind of unprofessional behavior. Your firm should have policies against that behavior." Lancelot said as her giggles turned into a barking laughter. Lance had to join in. It was contagious. Her smile was too. Gwen pulled herself sitting and kissed Lance. She stood up and said something about the coffee maker being the most important part of the team. He was just glad she was smiling again.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A hand landed on Lancelot's. He opened his eyes. He wasn't fifty. Gwen still had tears in her eyes. They were struggling. She had noticed how he had drifted off. He was 23 and they were in their apartment. They had just fought over medical bills. Lance was still in a boot from his ankle surgery. She looked sad. Lance grabbed her face, he wanted to kiss the tears away. She leaned into his hands and as she placed her hands over his.

"Where did you go?" She asked. Her eyes were pleading. Lance wanted to tell her anything that would make her smile again. It had been weeks since he had seen it. He felt tears of his own slide down his face. He gave her a sad smile.

"I was thinking about when we'll be in a better place and our biggest fight will be if you should report a coffee maker to HR. When I'm old, how I know how pretty you'll still be. How you'll be head of your team. And you'll have everything you want because you deserve it." Lancelot said. She deserved better than him. She could do better. But he was honored she chose him. He was rewarded with a laugh. She shook her head as she fell into him laughing. He held her. Until the tears and the laughing stopped. She looked at him with hope. A hope he hadn't seen in days. He couldn't help but smile back with the same look. She grabbed his face and kissed him.

"We'll get there. I promise. " She vowed and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly. He never wanted to let go. He loved her with all his heart. How could he not? Who couldn't? She was the brightest thing in the world and she made the sharpest of pain dull with a smile. She was everything to him.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon realizes his love for Morgana

Leon grabbed a coke from his fridge and smiled as he heard a knock. He knew who it was. She had been coming over with memes instead of just sending them, because she wanted to watch his real reaction, claiming he could fake it over text. Leon didn’t even flinch when she opened the door before he had even closed the fridge door. Her green eyes made him pause, she didn’t even bother saying hello.

“I have to show you these!” Morgana exclaimed. She was in a suit and her hair was up in a bun, meaning she had came here straight from work. Leon smiled and offered the coke knowing she would scoff at it. Even smiling when she did. “Coco.” She said firmly with her hands on her hips. Leon nodded and bowed before they both busted out laughing. Leon handed her the coke and she went to the couch with it. He made her coco.

They had been friends for years. They were best friends and Leon didn’t know why, but he couldn’t imagine his life without her. He used milk instead of water because he knew she could taste the difference, even though she wouldn’t have said anything. He brought over the mug and handed it to her as he noticed she had let her bun down. Knowing that meant she was planning on staying for a while, his chest filled with a strange warmth.

He never questioned their friendship. It always felt like crocheting. One link at a time building, he didn’t care that it never seemed to feel like it was done building. He sat down as she pulled out her phone and cast it to his tv. And spread of warmth went through his chest that the process was so automatic because she was used to doing this. She pulled up youtube and put on Jacksepticeye’s newest meme time episode.

Leon had already watched it, but he knew it would still be funnier this time. Funny things were always funnier around Morgana. Morgana’s laughter always filled him with laughter. He liked her surprised laughter the most. No, he loved it. Leon was watching the screen and she busted out laughing, he laughed too. A real, deep belly laugh as he looked at her. Then it was cut off by the sudden weight of that realization. Morgana looked at him, worried at the clear and sudden shift.

Leon loved everything about her. She was a loose cannon, she threw herself so far into her work that he would have to force her away from it. He loved the way she fought when she clearly cared. He loved the way she drank hot cocoa all year round. He loved her. Leon felt like he loved her so much he couldn’t breathe. He had loved her for a while.

“Leon? Are you okay?” Morgana asked. He loved her accent and the way her eyebrows furrow when she is worried or thinking hard. Leon couldn’t answer at first. At least not verbally. He nodded but she only looked more worried. He took a deep breath. He was glad that there was no fear in him. That he felt like he could say anything to her.

“I’m fine.” He said softly. His voice was impossibly soft. He could see that she knew it was the truth. She unpaused the video and tried to watch it again. She laughed again and Leon didn’t even try to keep it inside. “I love you.” Leon said. She paused. Leon knew it was because he had never said it like that. She turned back to him, shocked. “I love you so much.” Leon said. Morgana’s eyes were wide, then they widened again and she gave a soft smile in return.

“I love you too, Leon.” Morgana said just as softly as she grabbed his hand. He laced his fingers with hers and they turned back to the video. The air wasn’t heavier or lighter, but Leon felt lighter. Like he would laugh himself into the stars with that video, but Morgana was holding him there, grounding him so he didn’t have to worry.


End file.
